


escalate

by chuafterdark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angry Sex, Biting, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Rough Sex, Roughness, Taunting, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 09:17:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20945966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuafterdark/pseuds/chuafterdark
Summary: Pairing: natasha romanoff x readerSummary: sometimes arguments escalate and the only ones that it hurts are your friends (maybe they should’ve invested in better sound-proof walls)Warnings: arguing turns into sex, taunting, dirty talk, biting, fingering, fingersucking, gettin pushed against surfaces, angery sex





	escalate

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: all i did today was read a 20+ page article and work on self-indulgent works i might not post lol (also I have another exam on thursday that i haven’t studied for yet!)

****She was mad -

Mad that you were so careless and rash and still acting holier-than-thou even when the rest of the team scolded you too.

“I got the job done, why does it matter now.” You kept your eyes down even as you huffed and got pushed against the wall by her, smaller hands wrapped roughly against your shoulders.

She scoffed,_ definitely a sign of a wrong choice of words_, before tilting your head up to look at her, “why does it matter? It matters that you almost died and compromised everything!”

_“But I didn’t.”  
_

You didn’t expect her to keep riding your ass like everyone else, thinking she would be a break from all the scolding, and sighing, and _disappointment_, but you were wrong.

She was mad, and you were acting so cocky, it shouldn’t have been hot at all, but she almost lost you, and she just needed some way to take out her frustrations.

And no -

it didn’t help that you were sticking your lip out and trying to glare at her now that she was forcing you to look at her.

Natasha lasted no longer than a few more minutes like that, staring each other down, waiting to see who would break first before she pulled you into a rough kiss, biting your lip until she drew blood, raking her nails under your shirt.

“God, someone should teach you to have some respect.” Her voice was a low growl lifting you up and pushing you against the door, treating you like a ragdoll. _“Maybe I should fuck some manners into you.”_

The pleasure distracted you enough from the pain to try and switch your positions, quickly maneuvering so you pushed her against the door, her back flush against you, sliding your hands under her pants and shirt, smirking when she let a low moan slip from her lips.

“Maybe I should remind you why I’m such a decorated agent?” Your breath was hot against her ear as you nibbled her ear, your fingers greeted with a wetness you were all too familiar with._ “You’re so fucking wet right now, did you yell at me just so I would push you against the wall like this?_ Fuck you until you know not to treat me like some rookie?”

But Natasha would never let things be so easy.

As soon as your fingers left her folds and made their way to her mouth, she bit down once your guard was down, tasting herself on your fingers before shoving you off her and onto the bed, tearing your (already ruined) shirt off completely, throwing your pants off in the process.

“I don’t know, did you make me suck your fingers just so I could turn the whole situation around and push you onto the bed? For someone who’s so decorated, you’re making some rookie-level mistakes now.”

Her cheeks were flush and both of you knew the only solution was to fuck it out of each other, take all your frustrations out one taunt and one orgasm at a time.

_it’s just a shame that the rest of your friends were stuck at home to hear it all._


End file.
